


A bite of my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carol Danvers is looking to get lucky one night when she ends up staining Natasha Romanoff's carpet with blood. Little does she know, rookie Romanoff could use some help controlling her bloodlust.[ Vampire/Werewolf CarolNat AU, tags/rating will be updated with each chapter accordingly]





	1. First bite

**Author's Note:**

> Well all thirstin for sexy vampire Natasha am I right. 
> 
> *sweats*

She should have smelled it, back at the bar. She didn't know if it was the booze or the smoke that caused her lower her guard, but she had. And now she was on the floor, barely conscious as blood seeped out of her neck and onto the red carpet below her.

Carol couldn't focus. She was probably too intoxicated to even realise what had just happened. All she did remember was leaving the bar with a hot woman and twenty seconds into her apartment she felt teeth digging into her neck.

It wasn't exactly the sexy kind of biting. 

"I overdid it again..." She heard to her side. The woman from before was kneeling by her. A cold hand ran over her face, a thumb slowly rubbing her cheek in adoration.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Carol's forehead. The blonde didn't know what was happening, and she felt both too intoxicated and too exhausted to really care at the moment. The woman could have bitten her again and she probably wouldn't have cared.

"It'll be over soon, I promise." There was some shuffling and then the woman's presence left the room, leaving Carol to slowly succumb to blood loss, all on her own. 

"Well this isn't how I planned my evening to go...." Carol growled. She reached a hand up and pressed it to her neck, feeling blood seeping through her fingers. She felt drained and slightly light-headed, but she hadn't lost nearly enough blood to pass out.

Honestly she felt like it was the combination of alcohol, a sexy lady and blood loss that had her fall over on the carpet in the first place.

She reached upwards for something to grab onto. She lifted herself up by the desk, leaving blood smeared all over it. She was sure her attacker wouldn't particularly mind, considering Carol had already stained her carpet. Maybe that's why she had chosen for it to be red in the first place.

She groaned, hand moving over her neck again as she stumbled into the hallway and down into the living room. Her eyes met her attacker's while the latter was on the phone. She nearly dropped it as she looked at Carol.

"You have any beer?" Carol asked

"Y-Yeah.....in the refrigerator."

"Thanks."

Carol could hear panicked whispers while she was in the kitchen. Her enhanced senses were slowly coming back to her. She couldn't quite make out what her attacker was saying, but she could tell it wasn't anything good. The blonde sighed, pulling a beer from the small refrigerator before stepping back into the living room to meet her.

She rested against the doorsill and took note of the vampire's red eyes. Those probably had caused the soft glowing light in the bedroom. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a good couple seconds before Carol clicked open the can of beer in her hand and all the tension in the room dissipated.

"Did anyone tell you that you should be dead?" The vampire asks, a soft smirk spreading across her lips.

"Did anyone tell you that you _shouldn't_ bite on the first date?"

"So I've heard," She says. Carol takes a sip from her beer and watches as the vampire approaches her. The blonde tenses up for a second as she reaches out her hands, but lets out a soft sigh as the hands move to her tie instead. The red-head readjusts it, as well as the rest of her waistcoat.

"Demon?" She asks.

"Werewolf."

"Ah. No wonder your blood was so sweet." She chuckles, hand moving upwards and over the blonde's neck. Gentle fingers trail over her skin, and over the bite wound. It had already healed by now, and the only sign of it ever existing in the first place were the dark red splotches of blood on Carol's undershirt.

"Could have just been the alcohol, Miss.....?"

"Romanoff, Natasha. and you were?"

"Danvers, Carol."

"Right. Sorry. It completely slipped my mind."

She pats Carol's chest a little before taking a step backwards. The vampire crosses her arms and looks the blonde over again, while Carol is too busy looking around her living room. They had come into Natasha's apartment with their lips pressed together and hands roaming each other's bodies.

Safe to say, interior design was Carol's last concern at the time.

"Nice place."

Natasha chuckles. She moves over to the couch and sits herself down on it. Her gaze is still on Carol as she uses a finger to gesture the other over. The blonde is reminded once again of how easily Nat had seduced her in the bar - How easily she had followed her into the back alley and into her car.

She sits down on the couch next to her, placing her beer can down on the table in front of them.

"You can stay the night if you want."

"That was originally the plan. You had other ideas though. And here I was enjoying our precious time."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist with someone as gorgeous as yourself." Carol knows Natasha is smirking without even looking at her. She feels her cheeks light up and crosses her arms with a huff.

There is an awkward silence between them. At least, that's what it feels like on Carol's part. She eventually picks up her can of beer again and drinks more from it. Just for the sake of having _something_ to do.

"So, what's a mutt like you doing without your pack? I thought werecreatures weren't particularly fond of one-night stands," Natasha asks suddenly.

"You'd be surprised at how many of us are lone wolves."

"Huh. You don't seem like the lone wolf type."

"Exactly why you'll be surprised."

Carol didn't know why she was still here. Natasha had bitten her, drank her blood and left her to die. If it wasn't for her enhanced endurance and fast regeneration, she would have definetly died. And it seemed Natasha knew that from how she was talking to her back in the bedroom.

But the way they were talking at the bar, the regret in Natasha's voice after she fed and the sweet smile she had on her face now had all her concerns melt away. Perhaps Steve was right, perhaps she really was just a sweet pup with way too big a heart. She couldn't care less though.

"Do you have trouble....controlling your bloodlust?" Carol asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Natasha seemed to hesitate for a second. She tilted her head and let out a loud sigh.

"Yeah. I still don't....have a lot of control. I'm getting the hang of it. Slowly. But it's....quite difficult."

"_Oh my god_," Carol's voice trails off. "You're a rookie."

"So what if I am?"

"I got seduced by you."

"And...?"

"I got seduced by a baby vampire," Carol says, sighing loudly and burying her head in her hands. Natasha merely chuckled, reaching a hand out to grab one of Carol's and move it away from her face. She pulled it to her mouth, and pressed a soft, open-mouthed, kiss to it. Carol could feel the mischief behind it, with Natasha's fangs softly scraping over her skin.

"Oh don't worry, love. I think I would have been able to seduce you even without my natural allure. You seemed to be really mesmerized by my eyes earlier." As if on cue, Natasha gave her a cocky wink. Only because of that did Carol notice that the bright red colour from before had been replaced by a sharp emerald.

"Right," Carol dismisses her, but Natasha's grin only spreads as she lets go of the blonde's hand. She was too damn proud of herself. The grin lingers for a little, before it drops and turns into an expression of sorrow instead - a face filled with pain and regret. It makes Carol's heart ache.

She recognises so much of herself in Natasha. When she was just a young werewolf pup she killed multipile people in one night. She had woken up in a pool of blood, with blood-stained canines and bright gold eyes. She couldn't even look herself in the mirror at the time. She didn't want anyone else to feel like that, ever - that's why she joined SIA in the first place. To protect the young creatures still getting used to their new lives. And help guide them.

"I've killed people. Hell knows I probably would have killed you. My friend Tony says that there will always be casualties. I just....wish it was different."

Natasha looks at Carol, taking note of how she raised an eyebrow at the mention of her friend's name.

"Me too..." Carol says, glancing at the clock at the wall. It's way past three am by now, and she couldn't be assed to walk all the way back home. Taking up Natasha's offer to stay the night becoming more and more attractive.

She just hopes her new vampire friend doesn't try to give into any of her bloodlust while she's crashing on the couch.

"You don't know how to control your bloodlust right?"

"Well, that's what I _just_ said yes."

"What if you had a test subject," Carol starts, getting up from the couch and walking around the table. She has a wicked smile on her face, as if she's just solved all of their problems. When, in reality, it will probably just cause herself more of a headache.

Yet, she doesn't even hesitate. Maybe it's Natasha's compelling nature, maybe it's her vampire allure again or maybe it's the guilt at her own actions - but something inside of Carol's chest tells her she _wants_ to do this for Natasha.

and who knows, maybe there's something in it for her.

"What if you had someone - who can't die easily - help you learn how to control your bloodlust. So that when you _do go_ back to picking up chicks in shady bars, you'll be able to restrain yourself and not kill them." Natasha looks at her as if she sees water burn for a bit. Then she gets up from the couch herself, a strained look on her face as she approaches her.

"I could accidentally kill you."

"I'm a lot more durable than you think. I can take a little rookie vampire," Carol says with a click of her tongue.

Natasha doesn't look all that impressed. Yet, Carol can see a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she reaches for the blonde's tie again. Their eyes meet and Carol feels a warmth spread in her chest. It's not at all an uncomfortable feeling, but she can't quite describe it either. She's both tense and curious at the same time. it's like…

Excitement. Yeah. That's it.

"Huh. So you wouldn't mind if I had some more, right now?"

"As long as you won't leave me on the carpet this time."

Natasha chuckled, moving a hand over Carol's neck and pulling her undershirt down slightly. Her thumb runs over the skin of her neck slowly, making Carol shudder at the touch. It was unexpected, and had her on edge more than anything.

"We'll see." Natasha whispered into her ear. She dipped her face downwards, pressing soft and gentle kisses to the previously harmed skin. Carol's breath was caught in her throat. One of her hands moved upwards on instinct, tangling itself into red locks.

"I'm going to bite, Danvers," Natasha warned her. And oh did Carol need it. The first time she had been too intoxicated and giggly to feel the full extent of the pain, but she wouldn't get off so easily now that she was sober again. She nearly pulled out some of Natasha's hair upon the initial puncture, letting out soft cries and whimpers of pain as the fangs dug into her neck.

"That's it. It's okay." She heard Natasha whisper, as she started drinking blood from the open wound. Carol nearly collapsed right there, but Natasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body against hers. She held her there for a good amount of time, silently drinking blood from her neck.

"I got you." Carol was lowered to the couch again after Natasha was satisfied. Her head placed on the side with her body spread along length of it. Her vision was already blurry again, and the light-headed feeling came back. Natasha hadn't even drank that much this time. Or it didn't feel like she did, yet Carol felt even more tired than before.

"No carpet. Satisfied?" The red-head whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Carol's forehead. The blonde couldn't help but smile a little. For someone that was supposed to be a super scary seductive vampire, Natasha was really just a softie at heart. Being a vampire didn't suit her - Not in Carol's eyes.

"Yes," Carol weakly replied.

Natasha chuckled, moving a hand through her blonde locks. There was a look of adoration on her face and it made Carol's chest warm again. Cold hands moved over her face, yet Carol felt warm and surprisingly cozy.

"Try to get some rest. We can talk in the morning." The vampire muttered and Carol weakly nodded her head.

Before Natasha had even left the room Carol was drifting off. A combination of adrenaline, blood pumping and genuine excitement had left her drained and exhausted. She was long asleep by the time the vampire came back with a blanket, pillow and bandaid.

She had possibly set herself up for one of the most chaotic periods of her life so far - But Natasha was showing to be pretty worth it.


	2. Hors d'oeuvres

Carol wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs filling her nose. She opens her eyes, finding out quickly she wasn´t in the same state as when she went to sleep. There´s a band-aid on the side of her neck, she's half-naked and the only thing covering her chest is a warm blanket. Natasha is nowhere to be seen, but Carol can sense her presence nearby.

All of the alcohol had left her body by now, and the result was her enhanced senses coming back to her. Carol liked the intoxication – liked how sometimes her enhanced senses were dulled. It made her less sensitive, and reminded her what it was like when she was human. And not hyperaware of everything around her.

She spots a large T-shirt over the side of the couch. Carol takes the liberty to slide it over her head and pull it down. It’s baggy, and she’s convinced it would be a dress on Natasha. So who’s T-shirt is this exactly? Probably one of Natasha’s old lovers. It makes Carol stop to think about how many lovers Natasha might have had by now. And how many have ended up dead because of her uncontrolled bloodlust. Carol’s just happy to help.

A soft humming fills her ears, and it draws Carol to the kitchen, where Natasha is happily making eggs and bacon. She’s sure Natasha has heard her come in by now, but the red-head doesn’t mention it. She just keeps on humming. Part of Carol wants to wrap her arms around Nat from behind, but they’re not close enough for that. Not yet at least. Carol does wonder what her shampoo smells like, however. And if the smell of eggs and bacon wasn’t so overwhelming, she might have been able to.

“Good mornin’”

“Morning, wolfie.” Natasha replies, looking over her shoulder with a soft smile on her face. Carol feels her heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Her red hair is a mess and her eyes are still filled with sleep. She’s wearing an oversized t-shirt and jogging pants. The way she yawns is adorable and Carol has to resist a stupid smile spreading across her own lips. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I thought making some bacon and eggs would probably be good. Animal products and all.”

“Yeah. That’s great, thank you.”

“There’s coffee for you on the island.”

“Thanks again.”

Carol moves over to sit on one of the stools by the island. There’s a cutely decorated dog mug sitting on it, smoke slowly coming off of it. The scent immediately invades her nose, and it’s surprisingly not as uncomfortable as she first thought. It’s homely and comforting - like the warm blanket that she woke up under.

“How are you feeling?”

“Huh? Oh yeah- A lot better. Thank you. For the aftercare I mean. When I get too tired my body just shuts down.”

“I saw. You were sleeping like a puppy. It was kind of cute.” Natasha chuckles, and Carol can’t help but blush a little when she comes over and places a plate down in front of Carol. It’s filled with toast, bacon and fried eggs. It makes Carol’s mouth water. “Don’t wolf it all down.”

“Do you get a kick out of making dog puns?”

“Absolutely.”

Carol shakes her head, an amused look on her face as she brings her mug up and takes a sip of coffee. Natasha sits across from her with a plate and mug of her own. She holds the mug with both hands and looks over at Carol, emerald eyes filled with mischief. Like a snake stalking its prey. Carol doesn’t know what it means, but her excitement rises because of it. Natasha is just so….unpredictable. It’s thrilling and makes her eager to find out more about her.

“How long have you been a vampire for?” Carol starts.

“About a month now.” The blonde nearly chokes on her coffee.

“Geez. I knew you were unexperienced, but I figured it had at least been a little longer.” Natasha looked a little offended and Carol raised a hand in apology. She didn’t mean to make the other upset. She knows how hard the first couple months after transition can be. God. Carol remembers her first full moon all too well – _Unfortunately._

“Sorry. I just wanted to be sure what I was working with.” Natasha dismisses her with a fork before stuffing her face with toast and egg.

“If you don’t mind me asking – How did you turn exactly? You don’t just turn into a vampire. Besides, I heard the transition isn’t great.” Carol would know, vampires were the most common supernatural species. She’s seen plenty of them working with the SIA. She knows how emotional and painful it can be for the first couple days. She wouldn’t be surprised if Natasha still had some of the effects of her transition.

“I…..drowned. With vampire blood in my system. I came back to and all I could smell was blood.” She says, mouth hiding behind her mug. But Carol could see just from the look in her eyes that this memory pains her. Natasha looks away slightly multiple times, purposely avoiding the blonde’s hazel eyes. Carol decides not to continue prying, not with a memory that is still so fresh.

“What about you? How did you turn? I’ve never really gone over the conditions of becoming a werewolf.”

“Well, it’s not suited for everyone like vampirism is. It’s actually quite rare these days.” Carol starts, putting her own mug down and instead starts twirling the little spoon around. She can sense Natasha’s eyes on her, even when she’s not looking at her. She’s not sure she _should_ tell Natasha this, but then again, it’s not like she hasn’t done the same thing as her.

“Lycanthropy is a curse. A very old family curse. Since then it has spread over various different family trees and branches. It’s been on this planet for centuries, and it’s been in my family for decades. My father, my grandfather, they’ve all been werewolves. They’re my pack. Or, well, they were.” She stops twirling the spoon around and looks up at Natasha for a second, who’s listening attentively.

“It’s a matter of pride to them. They’re proud of being werewolves. It makes me sick.”

“Why…?” Natasha asks, placing a hand over one of Carol’s. The blonde doesn’t mention it, finding comfort in the action.

“Because….” Carol sighs, running her free hand through her hair. She swallows down hard. She doesn’t know why this is so hard to her. She’s told this story a million of times to people she works with, to creatures newly introduced to their world and ones that have known about their existence long before they turned. So telling it again shouldn’t be an issue. But with Natasha, she hesitates.

Maybe it’s because she doesn’t want Natasha to see her as a monster.

“Because…” Carol looks back down at her mug. “You become a werewolf by killing somebody.”

It’s quiet for what feels like a century to Carol. She can hear the ticking of the clock in the living room. It’s like a loud thundering in her ears that won’t stop. She doesn’t want to look up, doesn’t want to look Natasha in the eye, doesn’t want to see the disgusted look on Natasha’s face. She’s a murderer, a monster, but she doesn’t want Natasha to see her like that.

God, when had she started caring so much about what a stranger thought of her? She barely even knew her.

She feels a soft squeeze to her hand but she doesn’t look up. She’s too scared to.

“Danvers, look at me.” She doesn’t, she just looks at the mug. Watches the remainder of coffee sitting there. There’s nothing interesting about it. Nothing at all. But she’d rather keep her head down than look at Natasha. “I understand if you want to kick me out now…”

“Carol. Look at me.” Natasha says again, reaching a hand out and gripping her chin. She pushes it up slightly so that the blonde will look at her. Their eyes meet and Carol doesn’t spot a single hint of disgust or anger in her eyes. It’s empathy on Natasha’s face, an understanding of why it hurts. Of why she hesitated.

“You’re really just a puppy, aren’t you?” She´s nearly in tears when Natasha’s thumb moves over her cheek.

“You practically found out I’m a serial killer last night, Carol. I’m not a hypocrite. Actually – I’m quite proud of you.”

“How….why…?”

“Because you have remorse from what I understand. Unlike your pack. You’re not proud of who you are. You’re just you - just little wolfie Carol.” The blonde can’t help but smile a little at that. It’s a stupid little nickname. It should make her scowl, but it’s strangely comforting, especially from Natasha. God she’s really going crazy for this woman. For what reason? She doesn’t know.

No. No, she does know. It’s because Natasha _understands_. She’s the one that both knows about her situation, understands it and doesn’t treat her any different than usual. She’s not just some random girl she picks up from her street and after they get to know each other, abandons her because of the truth. Natasha _understands_ because she’s been there too.

“Now eat your breakfast and stop moping. I thought dogs were supposed to always be happy.”

“Oh shush, leech.” Natasha scoffs and lifts her mug to drink from her coffee.

They eat the rest of their breakfast in mostly silence, only having the occasional small talk with Natasha nagging Carol left and right. The blonde likes it though, but she’ll never admit it. That’s _her_ pride. They clean up the dishes after together and then move to sit at the kitchen island again. Carol figures Natasha is undoubtedly thinking about _what next_. After all, Carol had practically offered to be her temporary blood bag.

“Your clothes are in the washing if you’re wondering.” Natasha says.

“I figured as much.”

Carol can feel Natasha’s eyes on her neck, sees her scanning the little band-aid that covered the puncture wound yesterday. It probably hadn’t even been necessary, but she appreciated that Natasha had taken the time to clean her up and take care of her. It felt nice, to have someone that looked after her.

“You’re wondering how this is going to work,” Carol starts. Natasha simply nods her head.

“The way I see it, we seem to be able to help each other quite a bit. You can drink my blood, I can eat your breakfast.” Carol says with a chuckle. Natasha reaches a hand out, grabbing Carol’s wrist and pulling it towards her. She presses a soft kiss to the sensitive skin and the blonde’s breath hitches. Carol doesn’t understand how she manages to look so soft and seductive at the same time.

It’s probably the unicorn on her shirt – Yeah it’s the unicorn on her shirt.

“What if I want to eat you for breakfast?”

“Haven’t you had enough recently? You shouldn’t get so greedy, or you’ll get addicted – You’ll want me all the time.”

“Would you be against that?”

“Who knows,” Carol whispered, pulling her wrist back. In truth she already knew the answer.

She reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her phone, unlocking it and sliding it across the kitchen island to Natasha. The vampire picks it up and puts in her number without hesitation, even puts in a little heart behind her own name.

When Natasha grabs her own phone from the kitchen counter, Carol does the same thing with her phone. But the little heart is replaced by a dog emoji. It’s cute, and sure to earn a chuckle from the red-head. They slide each other’s phones across the table, so that they’re back to their rightful owners.

“How about this,” Natasha says. She fiddles around on her phone for a little bit, then presses it to her ear. “You give me food, and I’ll get us a date. So that we can _properly_ get to know each other.”

Carol can’t stop the little smile from spreading across her lips at the sound of that.

“Oh, and don’t worry,“ Natasha winks.

“I won’t bite on the second date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would like to thank everyone for the amazing support on the first chapter. Your nice words were fuel that went directly into my bloodstream.
> 
> Sent me headcanons/Asks on Tumblr! @Kanabxanie


	3. Amuse-Bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Natasha go on their date.

Carol left Natasha's place at 2 pm and arrived at home shortly past 2:30. Her waist coat had been washed and all of the blood splotches had miraculously disappeared from her undershirt. Carol silently thanked the heavens - the formal wear wasn't exactly /cheap/. 

Natasha had made a reservation for dinner at a restaurant at the edge of town. The red-head would pick her up at 7, so they'd be there at 7:30. Giving Carol a solid 5 hours to prepare for their date. And honestly? Thank god. She had a lot of questions flooding her mind. 

The fact that she was a human blood bag? was silently crushing on a woman she barely knew? and going on a date with tonight? Yeah, those questions were definitely present. It wasn't bad though. Rather, all of this was actually quite exciting, but that didn't stop Carol from having doubts about everything so far. 

After all - Vampires and werewolves weren't exactly on friendly terms with each other - Fury wouldn't stop reminding her of that. 'A bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire' he kept saying, followed by how easy it was for a vampire to dig a claw into her chest and rip out her heart. She hadn't been fazed though, and Fury told her it would be her own grave. 

Carol had barely slipped out of her waistcoat when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it, displaying a message by her new favorite red-head (Not that she had a favorite red-head to begin with) 

[Natasha ❤️]: You still on for tonight right? You're not pussying out? Or would it be puppying out? 

Carol shook her head at the text.

[Carol 🐺]: Of course we still are. And I don't think either applies since I'll be happily awaiting your arrival 😘 

Carol thought maybe the kissy face was too much, but sent it anyway with a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks. It was stupid, and she felt more embarrassed by her blushing than the actual thought of sending the kissy face or not. Luckily, she didn't have to wallow in self-doubt for long. 

[Natasha ❤️]: Good, see you at 7. Wear your best~ 😘 ❤️

The blush returned at the sight of the heart and kissy face at the end of Natasha's text. It made Carol's heart warm and she felt silly beyond compare. She was acting like a school girl with a crush, when she was _far_ into her twenties and should be _way_ over things like this. 

"I'm ridiculous," Carol muttered to herself, burying her head in her hands and laughing softly. She was _really_ crushing on this seductive, rookie, vampire.

She dropped her phone on the couch and started unbuttoning her undershirt. She was merely two buttons down when her phone began ringing again. She picked it up and pressed it between her shoulder and ear without hesitation, all while still working on the buttons of her shirt.

“I know you like me Romanoff, but you could have just told me you wanted to spend the entire day together~”

“Always knew you had a thing for red-heads, Captain Danvers. Didn’t expect you to go for Natasha of all people though,” Said a low, masculine voice, on the other side of the line. Carol’s entire face colored red _instantly._ This was her _boss_ on the other side.

“Tony.”

“Carol.”

“What is it you want?” Carol said dryly. It wasn’t often she received calls from Tony outside of work like this. She was pretty sure she had told Tony _multiple_ times that she didn’t want to be disturbed during her time off. _This better damn well be important._

“Well, I was here to inform you of a new threat in the city, but I think I might be more interested in your endeavors with Romanoff now, Carol.” Carol’s eyes couldn’t roll any farther.

“Can it, Stark.”

“That’s no way to talk to your boss.” Carol had to stop herself from hanging up right there. But she knows Tony never calls without _utmost_ importance – at least, she hopes so. Because else she might really just hand in her badge. 

“Anyway,” He starts “There’s a new hunter in town, or so the rumors are.”

Carol’s breath hitches. There’s a shiver that rolls down her spine and makes her uncomfortable. It’s been so long since there’s been hunters in New York. Sure, there were always issues with supernatural creatures, those would never disappear – but hunters? They were practically rarer than werewolves at this point. It had Carol on edge more than she wanted to admit.

“Vampire girl was found dead by the edge of town late last night, staked. I wanted to inform you earlier, but It seems there was a good reason my calls never reached you.”

“What else do we know?!?” Carol’s voice was desperate and she could hear Tony chuckle on the other end.

“Nothing, I’m afraid. There were no witnesses, and nothing left at the crime. This guy knows what he’s doing.” Carol nervously bit on her nails as she listened. The thought of some of her colleagues getting hurt or hunted scared her.

The thought of _Natasha_ getting hunted scared her – especially with how inexperienced she still was.

“Right. Thank you, Tony. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yeah sure. Oh, and Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.” Carol let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, though he couldn’t see it.

“I will.” She pulled her phone back and ended the call then. She dropped herself down on the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. It was all becoming a bit too much all of a sudden. A wave of anxiety crashed down on her. It was all too much, _way_ too much. Worries and questions filled her mind and she couldn’t _stop_ _thinking about them_.

Even when she watched tv, even when she made lunch and even when she talked to Maria on the phone.

The pressure on her chest was all too much, she could barely breathe and Maria had taken notice of how out of breath she sounded. She told Carol to do what she used to do when her anxiety used to get this bad, before all of the stuff with her family went down.

So here the blonde was, staring at the afternoon sky on the roof of her apartment. It was pretty and the countless clouds were relaxing. Even if the many noises and sounds of the city were distracting and overwhelming, the sky took the stage. It was _beautiful_ and Carol wanted nothing more than to soar through it, wings spread as she crossed past clouds and birds. Maybe soon she’d get another plane ticket to visit Maria, just as an excuse to fly through the skies again.

She was there for hours, just admiring the sky. It eased her worries. She forgot all about the time because of it, until her phone rang next to her. She was careful enough to actually look at the caller id this time, and also take note of the time.

“Ah _fuck_.” Carol muttered, rising to her feet and pressing the phone to her ear. She ran down the steps, back into her apartment and towards the front door. She nearly tripped over Goose on the way.

“Natasha, I am _so_ sorry.”

“For what?”

“I’m not ready yet,” She said, opening the front door and coming face-to-face with the red-head.

She was stunned for a good few seconds. Natasha had looked _gorgeous_ in the bar before, but this was an entirely different look. The black mini-dress perfectly captured her beauty, it wrapped around her curves and displayed some cleavage. Carol was looking right at her chest when she noticed the silver necklace, a little hourglass symbol hanging just above the space between her breasts.

Natasha’s emerald eyes were on her, undoubtedly taking in just how much of a mess she was. Carol hadn’t even taken off her undershirt yet, two of the buttons still undone from just before her conversation with Tony.

“I’m _sorry_ I just-“ Natasha cut her off by stepping right past her and into her apartment. Carol would have made a comment about breaking and entering if this had been any other situation.

“It’s okay. I can wait. Just get ready, I’ll take a look around.”

“Sure, make yourself right at home.” Carol turned into her bedroom but stopped. Natasha was already on her way to the living room and Carol caught herself mentally slapping herself for staring at her backside.

“Natasha.”

“Yes?” The red-head asked, looking over her shoulder.

“You’re beautiful.” Carol said, bright blush spreading across her cheeks quickly. She didn’t even wait for a response from Natasha, she just ducked into her room and started getting dressed.

She changed out her undershirt for a nice black one instead. One that showed a little of her cleavage, especially with the first two buttons undone. She wasn’t really into wearing necklaces, so she slid on her favorite watch instead. She changed out of jeans and instead chose for some black dress pants and then finished her outfit by sliding on a red blazer.

It was a different combination from usual, that was for sure, but it wasn’t anything ridiculous. She wanted to _impress_, not accidentally make herself a fashion disaster.

God knows it had happened before. 

Natasha is holding Goose when Carol steps into the living room. Their eyes meet again and a soft smile spreads across Nat’s lips. Carol can’t help her chest swelling a little with pride. The cat gets put down and Nat approaches her. She pulls at her blazer a little and Carol can feel her cheeks heat up again.

“You’re handsome,” She says, then leans upwards and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late.”

“I don’t get to do my hair?”

“You look _fine_, love.”

Thank _god_ for Natasha. With her rather broad planning they still managed to get to the restaurant on time, even with Carol shoving hair gel between her short blonde locks ten after seven. The restaurant wasn’t as rich as she had expected. Actually, it was kind of cozy and homely on the inside. It was an Italian place, evident from the décor and the smell of pasta sauce invading her nose _way_ before they even reached the inside.

They were led to their table by a nice young, clearly not Italian, waiter. Natasha shot her a look once they were seated. “Not what you were expecting?”

“I expected you to have a fancier taste.”

“Not much of a fan of caviar, I’m afraid.”

“I don’t think you’re much of a fan of anything.” Carol said with a chuckle. Natasha scoffed but didn’t say anything, just picked up her menu and let her eyes glance over the dishes. Vampires still had a sense of taste, but from what Carol had come to learn, it was not nearly as satisfying as drinking blood.

Carol looked over the menu herself, quickly settling on just spaghetti with extra chicken and shrimp. Whereas Natasha ordered a simple salad. Neither of them were here for the food, Carol wasn’t even particularly hungry.

She wouldn’t say no to the wine Natasha ordered though.

“So what do you do for a living?” The red-head asked from the other side of her glass.

“I’m a police officer.” Carol replied. It wasn’t the _entire_ truth but it was as close as she currently could tell her. “I work at the station downtown. Been working there since I got out of high school.”

“Thought you had to go to college for that sort of thing these days.” Carol didn’t like the look in Natasha’s eyes. It was like she could always see right through her. She was deadly, that was for sure. Like a snake. “Guess I just got lucky.”

Carol chuckled, taking a sip from her own wine.

“What about you? What do you do?”

“Currently nothing. I’m waiting to hear about a job from my friend, Tony. He says he has a spot open where he works.” Carol nearly choked on her drink, and Natasha’s smirk couldn’t get any wider. She had been had.

“Little did I know, my partner at work would also be my partner in bed.”

“You mean partner on the carpet, we never made it to the bed.”

“That can still change.” Carol didn’t know how Nat managed to keep her composure. How she managed to keep that _way_ too smug smile on her face as she said that. She felt her own cheeks heat up at just the thought of ending up in bed with her.

Their food was brought in, saving Carol from any further embarrassment. They both muttered a soft thank you to the waiter. The food looked good and Carol was digging in before Natasha could even make a comment.

“How long have you been with the SIA?” Natasha asked, digging her fork into a piece of broccoli.

“Since soon after I turned. Tony wasn’t CEO back then, but he took me in regardless. I have him to thank for a lot of things,” Carol said, curling her fork around the spaghetti.

“Tony was the one that fished me out of the ocean. Seems we both owe him.”

“Unfortunately so.”

They both shared some of their past stories. Carol mostly talked about how Tony used to be before he became CEO of SIA. She also spoke of Maria and Fury. Natasha mentioned Tony as well, but Carol took note how she didn’t mention a lot of other people – no friends, family – nobody.

She wanted to be there for Nat, wanted to be important to her and help her out if she needed it.

“Hey Carol…?”

“Hmm?” Carol looked up from her drink at Natasha and nearly dropped her glass.

Natasha’s eyes were a bright red and she looked _out_ of it. Instantly Carol scrunched up her nose to smell any blood, but her nose was being invaded by _way_ too many other scents. Especially since they were so close to the kitchen. “Nat…”

“It’s blood. It’s a lot of blood.”

“Where?” Carol’s brow furrowed

“Outside. It’s outside.”

Carol got up, reached into her pocket, opened her wallet and tossed her card onto the table. Natasha was following her as she was making a b-line for the front door. Carol had half a mind to tell her to stay inside, but if anyone noticed her eyes were red it could become a serious issue. She didn’t want to risk causing a scene right now. She needed to check out whatever was outside, calm Nat down, and go back inside without attracting too much attention.

“What are we doing?!” Nat asked, grabbing onto Carol’s arm.

“We’re going to check it out. We’re better not splitting up. If you stay in here and somebody notices you, we might get some unnecessary attention.”

“Right. I’m sorry. I’m trying to control it…”

“Don’t apologize, we couldn’t have expected it.”

As soon as Carol pushed open the glass door leading outside, her nose was invaded by the smell of blood. It was overwhelming and made her protective instincts kick in. Instantly, she reached for the hand that Natasha had used to grab hold of her arm. She squeezed it. If the scent was _this_ bad to her, she could barely imagine how hard it could be on Nat.

“I’m okay.” She whispered. “I can control it…”

Carol nodded her head. She followed her nose then, wanting to find the source of blood. It led her to take a turn into an alleyway that was dimly lit by a single, flickering, streetlight. It was like a scene from a horror movie. She looked over at Natasha, letting out a small laugh upon seeing her pinch her nose with her free hand. “Oh, shut it mutt.”

“Stay here. I’ll check it out.” Carol said with a chuckle. Natasha simply rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

The blonde made her way further into the alleyway, the scent of blood getting more and more suffocating. Her senses were going berserk and the only thing holding her back was years of intense training and sheer will power. She approached the origin of the scent, noticing a silhouette in the darkness of the alley.

“Jesus Christ…” There was blood _everywhere_. Running down the girl’s neck, dripping down her arms and pooling underneath her. It had coated the wall behind her and soaked her red jacket, making it nearly impossible to see the difference between it and the blood staining it.

“_Hey_. Stay with me!” Carol knelt down beside her, moving a hand to push aside brown locks and get a good look at her neck. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed there weren’t any puncture wounds, just blood running down the side of it.

“What…?” The girl softly made out, eyes unfocused as she tried to look for the noise.

“Hey. Look at me. I’m Carol, I work for the police. Can you tell me your name?”

Carol was digging into her pocket while she talked to the girl, pulling out her phone and dialing the emergency number.

“Wanda…” She weakly muttered out, hand reaching out to take a hold of Carol’s. Carol forced a smile on her face and took her hand, feeling blood slowly seeping through her fingers. It had her on edge and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up-straight.

“It’s all going to be all right, Wanda. The emergency services will be here any second.”

Wanda seemed to let out a sigh of relief, free hand clutching her side. It was an awful sight, seeing this poor girl on the edge of life and death. Carol knew there wasn’t any coming back from blood loss like this, it would be mere minutes before she would pass out and never wake up ever again. She needed to get as much information out of her before then.

“Wanda. I need you to tell me what or who did this to you. This is very important, do you understand me?”

Wanda swallowed and nodded her head slowly. “A large man attacked me…” She paused, taking a deep breath. “But you shouldn’t worry about me…”

Carol raised an eyebrow and turned her head when she heard footsteps approaching. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Natasha.

“You should worry about _her_.”

Carol wasn’t sure _how_ she saw it in that instant. Honestly if anyone asked her about it, she’d probably tell them it was pure luck. That if Natasha had approached her slightly more to the left, she’d never seen it at all, and things would have turned out entirely different for the both of them. But she _did_ see it. Right behind Natasha, between the trees.

The barrel of a gun.

Instincts took over entirely. Within seconds she was pulling Natasha down and moving herself between her and whoever it was that was aiming at them.

“What the hell are you doing, Danvers?!?”

Carol held onto Natasha even as she struggled. Even when a loud noise invaded her ears.

Even when everything went dark before her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)   
Bother me on tumblr: Kanabxanie


End file.
